owarinoseraphfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Guren Ichinose
Guren Ichinose (一瀬 グレン, Ichinose Guren) ist ein Charakter des Mangas Seraph of the End und eine der Hauptfiguren des Light Novel-Prequels Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen. Aussehen Guren ist ein großer, schlanker, aber dennoch muskulöser, junger Mann mit mittellangen schwarzen Haaren das ihm Strähnenweise ins Gesicht fällt. Sein Gesicht zieren zwei violette Augen. Kleidung Folgt... Persönlichkeit Mensch Guren war in seiner Kindheit naiv und verbrachte den größten Teil seiner Zeit mit Mahiru. Seine Einstellung zum Leben war einfach, aber er war damit zufrieden. Aber nachdem er mit Verachtung behandelt wurde, wegen den Namen seiner Familie als einfaches Zweig Mitglied, begann er sich schuldig zu fühlen. Er dachte, dass wegen seiner schwachen Konstitution und Macht, er ist nicht erreichen konnte, was er wollte, was angedeutet wurde Mahiru zu sein.Sie motiviert ihn stärker und klüger zu werden. Später wurde er ein weiser Führer, die Teamarbeit und Zusammenarbeit schätzt, bestimmt das Überleben der menschlichen Rasse von Dämonen und Vampire zu gewährleisten. Als Yu versucht, den Monddämon beizutreten, stellte Guren die Forderung, Yu solle Freunde finden und sie ihm Vorstellen. Guren gibt manchmal vor faul zu sein, aber in Wahrheit arbeitet wirklich hart. Er behält viele Geheimnisse für sich und hat keine Schwierigkeiten, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren. Er plant auch die Hiragi Familie zu entthronen. Darüber hinaus kümmert er sich tatsächlich viel um seine Untergebenen und Freunde, wenn man bedenkt das sie seine Familie sind, sowohl vor als auch nach der Apokalypse. Nanamari Seine Freundlichkeit ist der Grund dafür, warum er nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen war mit seiner Mannschaft. Wenn Freunde, Bekannte oder seine Kameraden um ihm herum sind, hält er seine zweite Persönlichkeit versteckt. Es gibt einen unbekannten Grund dafür, warum Gurens ursprüngliche Persönlichkeit noch nicht vollständig von seiner zweiten, dämonische Persönlichkeit übernommen wird. Dennoch hat er seit jeher seine eigenen Emotionen im Griff um immer ein positives Bild abzugeben. Gurens Persönlichkeit ändert sich drastisch, wenn er von seinem Dämonklinge, Mahiru-no-Yo überholt wird. Nach Ferid wird sie häufiger gezeigt. Seine Dämonenseite ist in der Lage, seine wahre Natur von seinen engen Freunden zu verstecken. Guren beschrieb Namanari als einen Menschen mit zwei Seelen in einem Körper. Guren ist nur einen Schritt davon entfernt, ein kompletter Dämon zu werden. Wenn Mahiru die Kontrolle über Gurens Körpers hat, wird er völlig rücksichtslos in der Verfolgung seiner Ziele und zerschneidet jeden, der sich ihm entgegenstellt, auch wenn es einer seiner Kameraden ist, wie Shiho oder Yu. Wenn Er Bessesen ist, kann er nicht Vampire oder Menschen als Freund oder Feind unterscheiden, sondern sieht sie alle als Opfer für das Seraph of the End-Experiment. Kureto hält die dämonische Persönlichkeit für sehr stark und die ursprüngliche, menschliche Persönlichkeit für schwach. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Natürliche Fähigkeiten Folgt... Ausrüstung Verfluchte Waffe Mahiru no Yo (真昼ノ夜, dt. "Mittagsnacht"): Folgt... Sonstiges Talismane: Folgt... Stärkende Pillen: Guren trägt spezielle Pillen mitsich, die 10 Sekunden nach der Einnahme wirken. Sie steigern Gurens Synchronisierung mit seinem Dämon Mahiru no Yo für 15 Minuten auf 150%, danach sinkt sie auf 0%. Im Austausch für eine drastisch gestiegene Menge an Macht, sinkt Gurens Ausdauer sehr. Zwei Pillen zu verwenden steigt zwar die Synchronisierung auf 180%, allerdings riskiert dann Guren sein Leben, da er durch den Schock der zwei Pillen sterben kann. Drei Pillen zerfetzen die inneren Organe des Nutzers. Vergangenheit Mit dem Tod seines Vaters, wurde Guren mit 16 Jahren Oberhaupt der Familie Ichinose. Guren ist ein Oberstleutnant der japanischen Kaiser Dämon-Armee und der Führer der Monddämonen. Er ist auch der Gruppenführer der Guren Squad. Handlung Folgt... Trivia Folgt... Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Gurens Einheit